


I Feel Fine

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted anonymously; I totally need a AH OT6 fic because Ryan is sick, even when it's true that he feels fine (I once had sore throat like that for a week, and everyone was worrying about me even when I felt totally fine.) You know, I just would love to see the boys worrying about their Rye-bread. ♥</p>
<p>Ryan Haywood honestly wasn’t sure why his boyfriends were making such a big deal out of this, he felt fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adorable prompt, thank you anon! I hope you like what I did with it- Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to ‘coolasdicks’ for continuing to live up her name and betaing this for me :)

Ryan Haywood honestly wasn’t sure why his boyfriends were making such a big deal out of this, he felt  _fine_.

But of course Michael hadn’t believed that when they’d woken up that morning, a little earlier than the others since Ryan happened to be a pretty light sleeper and had accidentally managed to wake the redhead as he’d shifted around a little to make himself more comfortable. For once the redhead hadn’t seemed to mind too much that Ryan had woken him up and had even gone so far as to offer him a sleepy smile, Ryan had mumbling a groggy ‘morning’ in return... Only to have his boyfriend pull back from him a few moments later, a mixture of concern, and perhaps a little guilt, reflected in his gaze. “Fuck… I’m sorry, Rye-bread, I didn’t mean to give you this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Michael.”

“Easier said than done, dumbass. I told you to stay away from me while I had it,” It being the illness that’d become somewhat infamous around the Roosterteeth office in the last few weeks as it’d begun to spread through the staff like wildfire. Michael had been one of the first to get it, and they’d all taken their turns nursing him through it, but it’d been Ryan who’d been looking after him when the redhead had been at his worst and, despite the lad’s concerns at the time that he’d get sick, he’d stubbornly continued to take care of the man, feeding him the soup Jack had made earlier and humming softly to him until Michael had eventually managed to drift off into an, admittedly, pretty restless sleep… But when he’d woken up, his cheeks had looked a little less pale and drawn and, over the next couple of days, he’d managed to work his way back to full health.

And, until this point, Ryan had been convinced that he’d gotten away with not catching whatever it was off the redhead. But the sudden wavery tone of his voice seemed to be suggesting otherwise, “Its nothing really Michael, I feel fine.” The redhead didn’t seem convinced though and, given the way his voice had cracked unconvincingly over his words, he couldn’t exactly blame him for that.

“Yeah, you really fucking sound it.”

The gent sighed a little, watching as Michael leant back across the bed to shake Geoff awake moments later, despite his protests that it really wasn’t necessary to wake the man, especially since Geoff was essentially the very definition of ‘not a morning person’ which the gent proved moments later as he stirred with a less than impressed expression on his face, tired eyes blinking rapidly as he shot both Michael and him a death glare, his voice still thick with sleep as he murmured, “Fucking assholes, its got to be about five in the fucking morning, so you’d better have a damn good reason for-”

“Rye-bread’s sick.”

“Michael’s exaggerating, I feel-” But Ryan already knew his actual words were falling on deaf ears given the way Geoff’s eyes suddenly seemed to sharpen at the sound of his voice, all thoughts of sleep clearly forgotten as the older man had levelled him with a look that spoke of concern and ‘I’m not buying that bullshit so don’t even try’. It was a look mostly reserved for Gavin so to have it directed at him was a little disconcerting to say the least, especially when he actually was  _genuinely_ being honest here when he’d told them both he felt  _fine_ … He just sounded fucking awful.

But clearly neither of his boyfriends were believing him on that front, “Fine? Sorry to be the one to break it to you but you really don’t sound fucking fine. Did you catch the thing Michael had?”

“I guess so?”

“Well then you’re definitely  _not_  fine given the way he bitched about it.”

“As if you were any fucking better last month when you had the flu,” Michael shot back without missing a beat, though his heart didn’t really seem to be in his words, his attention clearly more  preoccupied by his, misplaced, concern for Ryan as he ran a hand over the man’s forehead, possibly checking for a temperature.

“Hey, having the flu sucked dicks.”

“Thought that was our job,” Came Ray’s sleep heavy voice from where his face was half buried in the pillows, the man shifting a little to face his boyfriends moments later and frowning a little as he took in Michael and Geoff’s looks of concern and Ryan’s own, slightly exasperated, expression, “Okay… clearly I’m missing something here, care to fill me in?”

“Ryan’s caught that thing Michael had.” The Puerto Rican winced a little in sympathy, his worried gaze turning on Ryan and making the man sigh a little in response.

“Its not as bad as it sounds, really-”

“Good because it sounds pretty fucking bad.”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell him.”

“Really its nothing to-”

“Whas goin’ on?” Came Gavin’s sleepy tones suddenly cut in as he stirred slightly from where he was still curled up in Jack’s arms, the Brit blinking blearily up at them though making no real move to get up from his position.

“Rye-bread’s sick.”

“I’m not sick, I’m just-”

“You’re sick as dicks dude.” He could see Michael and Ray nod in agreement out of the corner of his vision and suddenly the Brit’s eyes seemed to widen as he registered how hoarse his voice sounded right now and Ryan barely managed to hold in a sigh this time because now four of his boyfriends were worried about him and he really did feel  _fine_.

“Its nothing-”

“It doesn’t sound like bloody nothing.” And now the Brit was fully awake, carefully extracting himself from Jack’s arms as he slipped around to Ryan’s side of the bed, instinctively moving to check his temperature like Michael had before.

“That’s what we’ve all been saying, though fuck knows Ryan’s too stubborn to listen to any of us about this,” Geoff cut in, a frustrated sort of concern coming off him in waves as his eyes seemed to survey Ryan’s face for signs of any of the other symptoms Michael had before.

“Like I said before, it  _sounds_  bad but really, I feel  _fine_.”

“Are you sure? Because you can take the day off, you know.” And Ryan couldn’t help but feel touched by Geoff’s genuine offer, especially since he knew it’d seriously mess with the Minecraft Let’s Play that the man had scheduled for today, but the man had always been like that, putting the needs of the people he worked with before his own… if anything, it was one of the reasons Ryan had fallen in love with the gent.

“Nah it’s fine. I mostly just have editing to do today anyway.”

“Seriously Ryan, the editing can wait-” But Ryan just waved him off, a slightly fond smile curling the edges of his lips at his boyfriends’ obvious concern for him. It was sweet, endearing even, that they cared so much about him… but, all the same, none of this changed the fact that Ryan didn’t actually need any of their concern right now. Because as nice as it was to know his boys cared about him this much, he really was fine.

Eventually, the men seemed to reluctantly accept this (or, at the very least, accept that Ryan wasn’t about to be swayed on this matter), the five of them gradually extracting themselves from the warmth of the bed, and their other still sleeping boyfriend, as they began to get ready for work, Ray heading off to shower as Geoff wandered downstairs to get breakfast and some coffee started.

Michael and Gavin lingered a little longer, the two of them hovering over Ryan’s shoulder for a few moments as he got dressed, almost as if they were expecting him to keel over at any second…and given the complaints of dizziness Michael had made during his personal bout of  the ‘Roosterteeth plague’, he supposed he couldn’t exactly blame them for their concern there…

But eventually the smell of fresh coffee managed to lure the Brit downstairs and, after carefully making sure that Ryan actually  _would_ be fine if Michael left him alone with a still sleeping Jack, the redhead had taken off after Ray in the direction of the shower.

And so Ryan had been left alone to, reluctantly, wake Jack, taking a moment to appreciate how peaceful the man looked, his features smoothed over a little by sleep, before he’d leant to brush a gentle kiss against the man’s forehead, Jack stirring a few moments later. He’d blinked up at Ryan blearily for a few minutes, before his expression shifted to something soft and fond when he caught sight of Ryan, mumbling a slightly groggy ‘morning’ before shifting to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

It hadn’t been until they’d gotten downstairs to join Gavin and Geoff that Jack had actually heard Ryan’s ‘sick voice’... And then he’d, naturally, been left to once again explain he was fine to the man, his claims not exactly helped by Geoff’s incredulous expression and the worried looks Gavin kept shooting him between longing ones that he shot the pancakes Geoff was cooking for them.

Jack had frowned a little at his explanations, asking if Ryan really  _did_ feel okay and offering twice to take over his editing duties if he did want to call in sick. He’d even insisted on taking his temperature with the proper equipment before he’d actually accept the other gent’s claims that he was well enough to work and that Jack really didn’t have any reason to worry about him.

When his temperature had come out fine moments later, Jack had seemed to calm a little, though the man still shot him the occasional concerned look as he tucked into his share of the pancakes Geoff had made, Michael and Ray wandering down to join them a few minutes later with flushed faces and slight grins that told everyone in that kitchen  _exactly_ what they’d been up to in that shower.

And so the conversation had shifted to merciless teasing as Ray and Michael had grabbed their shares of the food Geoff had laid out for them and Ryan had assumed that his boyfriends had finally accepted that he was actually fine and that the subject wouldn’t be broached upon again unless what he had actually did get worse.

Naturally, he’d underestimated just how stubborn the men he was dating actually were...

\----

It’d started off with the visits both Ray and Michael ended up paying to warehouse at the start of the day as Ryan had gotten to work on the editing he owed Geoff (and still owed him, whatever the man had tried to insist earlier about it not really mattering all that much if the edit happened to be handed in a little later than they’d originally agreed on). He’d been sifting through a little of Gavin’s footage when suddenly he’d felt someone’s eyes on the back of his neck, turning to find Ray standing there with a slightly sheepish expression as he’d admitted that he’d come to check in on him.

He’d then settled himself down in the empty chair on the other side of Ryan’s desk; the chair usually occupied by Lindsay but that happened to be vacant right now since she was busy recording lines for the new season of RWBY. And, honestly, it was nice to have the company.

Ray’s commentary proved to be a nice background noise as he’d continued the edit, his boyfriend’s snarky little quips keeping a smile on Ryan’s face as he’d worked. Plus, the lad had also done a pretty good job of pretending the hoarse nature of the Ryan’s responses didn’t unnerve him too much, seemingly understanding that his boyfriend would tell him if anything was really, seriously, wrong… He was still concerned of course, the fact that he’d come over to the warehouse to check on him, putting off work on his own edits in the process, proved as much. But he kept those concerns to himself and Ryan appreciated that.

And, about half an hour after Ray had finally admitted that he should probably head back over to the Achievement Hunter office (especially since they’d be filming AWHU soon and he was still filling in for Caleb on that front), Michael had shown up, forcibly drawing Ryan’s attention away from his monitor as he’d perched himself on the end of the gent’s desk, effectively blocking his view of it as a result. He’d then insisted to the gent that, if he was going to be fucking stubborn and work today, he at least needed to take it easy which meant taking regular breaks from the editing he was doing so he didn’t overwork himself… And perhaps it would’ve bothered Ryan more if he hadn’t understood why the redhead was so insistent about this, but he’d caught the look of guilt in the redhead’s eyes this morning when he’d first heard him speak, and he knew the man was just trying to make it up to him by making sure what he’d given him didn’t get any worse…

But it wouldn’t, Ryan was almost certain of it. He’d always had a good immune system after all and, as the morning wore on, he was almost convinced his voice had begun to sound a little better than it had earlier and that maybe, just maybe, he’d sound almost as fine as he felt by the time they got around to recording the Let’s Play they were meant to film later.

\----

As it turned out, Ryan couldn’t have been more wrong and his voice had ended up taking a turn for the worse about an hour or so before they’d started to film. He still felt absolutely fine, but even he could admit that his voice sounded worrying weak and shaky and so it hardly surprised him that his boyfriends seemed more and more concerned as the recording continued.

Of course they played it off for the fans, making it into a joke as much as they could, and actually pulling it off pretty convincingly to anyone who couldn’t see their faces. But Ryan knew just how worried they were and, by the time they’d finished up, Geoff had reiterated his earlier offer for Ryan to take the day off work, only this time as an ‘order’. He’d even threatened to march his stubborn ass out of this office himself if he had to before Jack had stepped in and offered to take care of him given that he had most of his work for the day finished anyway and so he’d be able to take Ryan home while the rest of them finished up here.

This time, Ryan hadn’t even bothered to argue with his boyfriends about this, knowing from the tone of Geoff’s voice and the determined sort of concern in Jack’s gaze that any argument he tried to raise against this arrangement would be an argument he wouldn’t win…

He was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined the audible sigh of relief moments later when he’d agreed to let Jack take him home.

\----

Jack was just as attentive as Ryan remembered him being with Michael and Geoff, back when they’d both been ill and the gent had taken it upon himself to make sure they took it easy and got better as soon as possible. The man had this soft, patient sort of bedside manner that none of the other members of their relationship really possessed, save perhaps Ray, and honestly Ryan pitied Jack for the eventual day when the tables would be turned and he’d be left with them to look after him since he doubted the experience would be quite so relaxing as what the man was doing for him right now.

The gent had set up the larger couch in their living room as a makeshift bed, setting up some cushions as a pillow and draping the spare duvet over the couch to create a cocoon of warmth for Ryan to settle into, even though he’d insisted multiple times that he really didn’t need it. The warmth was still soothing, even to someone who felt completely fine, and he’d found himself humming contentedly as Jack had joined him on the couch, settling in on the end of it as he pulled Ryan’s feet into his lap and the two of them settled down to watch some crappy movie that happened to be playing, Jack’s gentle hands beginning to lightly massage his feet as the opening credits began to roll.

And even it Ryan genuinely did feel  _fine_ , it was still nice to be taken care of like this, to have Jack center his focus solely on him, on making him feel a little better even for a few hours and, as the film continued to play out on the screen in front of them, with its two dimensional character arcs and not particularly engaging romantic interests, Ryan found himself lulled to sleep by the warmth of the duvet and the man at his side.

\----

He’d woken up a few hours later to the sound of Gavin bursting through the door to their apartment, the Brit having finished up a little earlier than the rest of their boyfriends in order to come home and take over looking after Ryan from Jack who’d, apparently, forgotten he was meant to be appearing on this week’s podcast when he’d offered to take Ryan home. The man had reluctantly stood up from the couch, pressing a gentle kiss to Ryan’s forehead along with a soft but stern reminder to the other gent to ‘take it easy’ before he’d moved to head back to the office, leaving Ryan in the Brit’s care.

They’d spent about an hour or so sat on the couch together, Gavin keeping Ryan occupied with his idle talk as they’d flicked through countless channels, before finally settling on a re-run of Game of Thrones and leaving it to play in the background. The Brit had then shifted a little on the couch to face Ryan, asking him some of his ‘infamous’ weird questions that always made the men he was dating do a double, or sometimes even a triple, take when he asked them.

And Ryan had answered them as best he could, one question in particular setting him off into an amused fit of laughter as he, not for the first time, wondered how his boyfriend’s mind managed to come up with these things… Of course he’d ended up laughing a little  _too_  hard and, before he knew it, he’d somehow managed to trigger a coughing fit, Gavin’s happy smile immediately morphing back to the concern it’d worn earlier when he’d first heard Ryan’s ‘sick’ voice and the gent found himself sighing internally at the small glimmer of guilt that seemed to be making itself known now in the man’s gaze.

He’d done his best to reassure the Brit that he was fine, the man nodding a little in response... Ryan could tell he didn’t believe a word of it though. And so they’d both settled back in to watch the show, the two of them frowning at the screen for a few moments before Gavin had suddenly bolted off the couch, claiming he had a ‘bloody top’ idea of how to make Ryan feel a little better.

He’d discovered a few moments later, based on the smells wafting over from the kitchen, that said idea was soup, chicken soup as far as he could tell from where he was, and he couldn’t help but feel a rush a warmth for his boyfriend in that moment for being so thoughtful, especially given the fact that he was pretty sure the Brit had never willingly set his foot in that kitchen for anything other than grabbing some bevs, or a meal that Geoff of one of the others had cooked for him, in the entire time they’d lived in this place… And a few minutes later, he found out why as an alarmed squawk and the faint scent of burning began to drift through from the kitchen.

In the end, Ryan had ended up having to salvage the soup himself, Gavin at his side babbling apologies the entire time in a way that he couldn’t help but find endearing. And, eventually, they’d managed to scrape together a soup that was (mostly) edible into two bowls, both of them putting on a brave face and trying it as they’d each tried to convince each other for a few moments that they loved it… before promptly breaking down into amused laughter and agreeing to leave any cooking to Geoff or Michael or someone that wasn’t Gavin in future.

And after they’d disposed of ‘the evidence’ they’d settled back down on the couch, actually watching the show that they’d settled on this time as Gavin curled up beside Ryan in his makeshift bed, the Brit’s warmth along his side more soothing than any soup ever could’ve been.

\----

The rest of the evening had more or less passed without incident and while Ryan couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little at his other boyfriends’ occasional concerned glances they’d shoot his way every so often, once they’d arrived back from the office, he found he didn’t really mind their concern all that much.

Because Ryan Haywood may have felt fine, but something about being cared for by his boys made him feel even better.


End file.
